The Five Doujustu
There are five great dojutsu's…the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, the Taifugan and the Keshogan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original four. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. The four great dojutsu's however powerful, are also incapable of blending. No two dojutsu's can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them, and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. List of Doujustu Sharingan The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, tracking movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, and a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains Hijutsu. In the cannon; the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, is capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal. Byakugan The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees as well as enhansing ones chakra controll. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. No genjutsu can affect the user- and they can see through chakra. There is also a gain of the abilitly of limited Phyiconics (telekenisis, telepathy). Perhaps the greatest power of the Byakugan is that the eye enhances the Users chakra points (teksuku) using this, they can active the eight gates with greater ease as well as replinish thier stanima. But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to anyone. Rinnegan The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, granting users the abilities to use the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all other Kekkei Genkai weather they are eleamental or not. One can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. This level also grants the user three more paths, Jujuku, Atomic, and Dream and improves the paths that the user has already unlocked. It also has a sixth sence, allowing a person to sence bloodlines unknown to the weilder and generaly guess the avrege power levels of opponets. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. Also, the Akuma Rinnegan's power comes at a price, by gaining the Akuma Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki. Taifugan The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. Like all other doujustu, it also gives users the abilitly to see chakra, howerver unlike the others, it allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd, down to the simplest details. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master without the Taifugan. Keshogan Belonging to the Senju clan, this doujustu grants users the abilitly to completly minpulate the actual eleament of thierr eleamental affinity. Just like how gaara controlls his sand, the reason why Harshima was infamous for his water "techniques". The second abilitly of the Keshogan grants users an increase in strength, speed, stanima, durabilitly, reflxes, agilitly, and even thier sences when activated. The power of the boost depends on the users mastery. The third abilitly of the eyes makes users able to controll Bijuu chakra and anything related to it. This means the user of this eye can prevent Jinchuriki from using thier bijuu powers. Kekkei Gankai, weapons, and justu related to bijuu chakra are also surpressed. The user is also able to minpulate thier own bijuu chakra with greater ease. The Seshogan also grants users unique abilities that can be honed with futher training. Just like all other doujustu, the Seshogan allows users to fairly see the chakra system. Unlike the other four howerver, this eye allows users to see any form of weakness in a technique or living thing (disorders, broken bones ect), it's level with this is good enough to indetify anything that is chakra based, as well as the chakra natures of all forms of matter (ex, a thunderstorm might read wind and lightning, a ocean will read water). Like the other four doujustu, the Seshogan also has a second stage called the Ninkima Keshogan were the Tomas fuse together while the triangles moved toward the edge of the iris of the eye granting the user the abilitly to "summon" and manfest thier inner personailties similar to Susanoo, and also unlocks three ultimate techniques: the first is the Hurricane Dragon, the second is the Roaring Phoenix, and finally the Lightning Howl. The downside to the Ninkima Keshogan is that it seems to have a mind of it's own. While in a sense you can control it and is a part of you... It is also sentient and separate from you. It's very prideful and demands respect. Any opponets who insulted the eye, died. Likewise if the personailty finds you to be undeserving of it's power, it will try to take over you untill your own death. Ryukagan The Ryukagan, (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel) belonging to the Akushiyama Clan, is a mutated Doujustu that has all the abilities of the five main Doujustu (Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinn'egan, Taifugan, Keshogan), easily making it the moast powerfull eye technique there is. It was like the Rinn'egan, but the eyes also had nine silver colored sharingan-like tamatoe similar to the Ten-Tails, addationaly, the pupil was a small red diamond-shaped figure as well: having at least one trait from all the four doujustu from which it is combined. There is indeed training to unlock the full potential of the eye. The color has said to vairy from user to user, but so far in Sasuke, the Ryukagan's color is purple with a hint of gold. The cost of using this eye is exchanged for the users eyesight (when inactive). A unique trait is that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Just like any other doujustu, the user needs training to unleash it's full potential. There is only three known users of this bloodline trait: Zonnie Rokudou, Akushiyama Sasuke, and the Rokudou Sennin himself. Just like the other Doujustu, it is rumored that the Ryukagan also has a second level; the Mangeykou Ryukagan. It is the equivlent of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, Ninkima Keshogan and the Kurai Taifugan. Howerver, the Mangeykou Ryukagan has all the weaknesses of those induvisial Doujustu levels and to overcome such a weakness, the user must eathier limit it's use, or get rid of thier sorce of happiness, weather it be a person, or an item. This and many more reasons are why both Sasuke and Zonnie say the Ryukagan is more trouble then whats it's worth. Triva ﻿bit and whole page is based of [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5018271/1/Naruto_of_the_Four_Dojutsu Naruto of the Four Doujustuby Dracohalo117on Fanfiction Net., serious great author chek him out.]